The present invention relates to methods for preventing or treating viral infections and the diseases associated therewith, particularly those viral infections and associated diseases caused by viruses within the Flaviviridae family.
The Flaviviridae family consists of three genera and several viruses that are currently unassigned to specific genera. The hepacivirus genus includes the hepatitis C viruses (HCV). Viruses such as GB virus-A and GB virus-A-like agents, GB virus-B and GBV-C or hepatitis G virus, while at present not formally classified within the hepacivirus genus, are closely related to HCV and represent unassigned members of the Flaviviridae family. Also within the Flaviviridae is the pestivirus genus, which includes bovine viral diarrhea viruses (BVDV), border disease viruses and classical swine fever virus, and the flavivirus genus, with viruses such as dengue, yellow fever, Japanese encephalitis and tick-borne encephalitis viruses.
Viruses within this family cause significant disease in human and animal populations. HCV is a major cause of human hepatitis globally. The World Health Organization estimates that 170 million people worldwide are presently infected with the virus. Most infections become persistent and about 60% of cases develop chronic liver disease. Chronic HCV infection can lead to development of cirrhosis, hepatocellular carcinoma and liver failure.
Interferon and interferon in combination with ribavirin are used in the U.S. for hepatitis due to HCV. These treatments are associated with improved serum enzyme response in some patients. The remainder are non-responsive to treatment. For responders, a sustained clinical improvement is seen in only a small percentage of patients; the majority of patients relapse upon cessation of treatment. Thus, the effectiveness of therapy for chronic hepatitis C is variable and its cure rate remains low. Moreover, therapy is often associated with considerable side effects.
Pestivirus infections of domesticated livestock cause significant economic losses worldwide. Pestiviruses cause a range of clinical manifestations including abortion, teratogenesis, respiratory problems, chronic wasting disease, immune system dysfunction and predisposition to secondary viral and bacterial infections. Certain BVDV strains cause an acute fatal disease. BVDV can also establish persistent infections in fetuses. When born, these persistently infected (PI) animals remain viremic throughout life and serve as continuous virus reservoirs. PI animals often succumb to fatal mucosal disease.
Flaviviruses are important pathogens of man and are also prevalent throughout the world. There are at least 38 flaviviruses associated with human disease, including the dengue fever viruses, yellow fever virus and Japanese encephalititis virus. Flaviviruses cause a range of acute febrile illnesses and encephalitic and hemorrhagic diseases.
Currently, there are no antiviral pharmaceuticals to prevent or treat pestivirus or flavivirus infections.
New therapies and preventatives are clearly needed for infections and diseases caused by viruses of Flaviviridae family.
In considering approaches to the diagnosis, control, prevention and treatment of infections and associated diseases caused by viruses, it is often desirable to identify virus-specific functions that may be exploited in such approaches. In particular, enzymatic activities of virus-encoded polypeptides are quite useful. These virus-specified components are often essential for virus replication and may be suitable targets for antiviral drug discovery strategies.
One such target that plays a central role in the life cycle of many RNA viruses is the virus-encoded RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) protein. Regarding viruses of the Flaviviridae, this protein is termed NS5B in the case of the hepaciviruses and pestiviruses, and NS5 in the case of the flaviviruses (collectively referred to as NS5). RdRp proteins are a key component of the virus replicase complex, enabling the virus to replicate its RNA genome and produce progeny viruses. The RdRp of RNA viruses is an attractive target for antiviral drug development.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for treating viral infection and diseases associated with such infection in a living host having such infection, by administering to such host a therapeutically effective amount of a compound, or a precursor thereof, having the following formula: 
wherein X represents a moiety selected from the group consisting of S, O, or NRa, Ra, being hydrogen or alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms;
R1 represents a radical selected from those consisting of an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic group, an unsubstituted or substituted bicyclic ring moiety, an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl (C5H6) group, an unsubstituted or substituted biphenyl (C6H5xe2x80x94C5H4) group, an unsubstituted or substituted xcfx89-phenylalkenyl (C6H5(CHxe2x95x90CH)n) group, n being an integer from 1-5, such as 2-phenylethenyl, an unsubstituted or substituted xcfx89-phenylalkynyl (C6H5(Cxe2x95x90C)p)group, p being an integer from 1 to 5, or an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms which may be straight or branched chain, said heterocyclic group being selected from those consisting of furan, thiophene, oxazole, oxadiazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazole, triazole, pyridazine, 1,3-oxathiolane, thiazole, thiadiazole, imidazole, pyrrole, tetrazole and triazine, said bicyclic ring moiety being selected from those consisting of benzofuran, isobenzofuran, benzothiophene, isobenzothiophene, benzoxazole, benzopyrrole, isoindole, benzpyrazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, 1,2-benzodiazine, 1,3-benzodiazine, 1,2,3-benzotriazole, benzothiazole, benzimidazole, 1,2,3-benzotriazine and 1,2,4-benzotriazine, the heterocyclic group and bicyclic ring moiety substituents being selected from those consisting of alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms, halogen, alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, or an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl group;
R2 and R3 independently represent hydrogen, an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl group, or xe2x80x94(CH2)qCOOH, q being an integer from 1-5, and at least one of said R2 and R3 being hydrogen; the phenyl group substituents, the biphenyl group substituents, the xcfx89-phenylalkenyl group substituents and the xcfx89-phenylalkynyl group substituents being at least one selected from those consisting of halogen, nitro, carboxy, hydroxy, alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, alkoxy, acylocy, cyano, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, sulfonamido, carboxamido, carbalkoxy, thio, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl and alkylsulfonyl; the alkyl group substituents being at least one selected from those consisting of carboxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, thio or alkylthio, and the isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compound.
In the compounds of formula I, above, the substitutents of the heterocyclic group, the bicyclic ring moiety, the phenyl group, the biphenyl group, etc. may also be perhaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl, monohaloalkyl, and the hetrocyclic group and bicyclic ring moieties may also be substituted with thio, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl substituents.
The above compounds may also be used for prevention of viral infections and disease associated with such infection in a susceptible host by administering to the host a prophylactically effective amount of the above-described compound or precursor thereof.
The compounds used in the method of the invention can be conveniently prepared from known starting materials according to the general synthetic scheme illustrated below, among other methods. 
Preparations of specific anti-viral compounds which may be used in the practice of this invention are exemplified below.
In carrying out the above general synthetic scheme, the appropriate aldehyde is reacted with barbituric acid or 2-thiobarbituric acid in a mixture of dimethyl formamide (DMF) and acetic acid at 80xc2x0 C. or in DMF and hydrochloric acid at room temperature. Alternatively, the reaction may be carried out using piperidine in ethanol as the reaction medium. The aldehyde starting materials, or acids from which they may be converted, e.g., by chemical reduction, are available from various commercial sources (e.g., Sigma, St. Louis, Mo.).
Other compounds useful in the practice of this invention may be similarly prepared, substituting the appropriate starting material(s) in the above reaction scheme.
In vitro studies have demonstrated the usefulness of compounds described herein as antiviral agents. Antiviral activity was measured by the inhibitory activity of the compounds against viral RdRp in an enzymological assay for RNA synthesis.
All possible isomers of formula I, above, are within the scope of the present invention. Representative examples of such isomers include, without limitation, cis and trans isomers.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to aliphatic hydrocarbon radicals of one to five carbon atoms in length. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, or any variation thereof, used in combination form to name substituents such as alkoxy, alkylamino, or the like also refers to aliphatic hydrocarbon radicals of one to five carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamidoxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a radical or substituent of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 represent hydrogen or alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonamidoxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a radical or substituent of the formula xe2x80x94SO2NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are as previously defined.
Particularly useful in the practice of this invention are compounds, including isomeric forms, having the formula: 
in which Y and Z may be hydrogen, halogen, nitro, carboxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, acyloxy, cyano, sulfonamido, carboxamido, carbalkoxy, thio, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amino, alkylamino or dialkylamino and W may be xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rb)xe2x80x94, Rb being hydrogen or alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms, X is as previously defined, and the isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
The compounds of formulas I and II above and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts exhibit antiviral activity. The method of the invention is particularly effective against viruses of the Flaviviridae family and is useful in treating and/or preventing infections and diseases associated with these viruses in living hosts.
The compounds described above or precursors (e.g., prodrugs) thereof and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are also useful in treating and preventing viral infections and diseases in living hosts when used in combination with supplemental active agents, including but not limited to interferons, ribavirin, protease inhibitors, immunoglobulins, immunomodulators, hepatoprotectants, anti-inflammatory agents, antibiotics, antivirals, anti-infectious agents, and the like.
Compounds described herein are also useful in preventing or resolving viral infections in cell, tissue or organ cultures and other in vitro applications. For example, inclusion of compounds of the invention as a supplement in cell or tissue culture growth media and cell or tissue culture components will prevent viral infections or contaminations of cultures not previously infected with viruses. Compounds described above may also be used to eliminate viruses from cultures or other biological materials infected or contaminated with viruses (e.g., blood), after a suitable treatment period, under any number of treatment conditions as determined by the skilled artisan.
Some of the compounds used in the method of the invention such as those containing basic substituents can form useful salts with various inorganic and organic acids, including, without limitation, hydrochloric or acetic acid, and those compounds containing acidic functionalities can form salts with inorganic and organic bases, including, without limitation, alkali metal hydroxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides, piperidine, ammonium hydroxide, triethylamine or the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formulas I and II are prepared following procedures that are familiar to those skilled in the art.
The antiviral pharmaceutical compositions used in the method of the present invention comprise one or more of the compounds of formula I or II, above, as the active ingredient, and, optionally, at least one supplemental active agent, in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier medium or auxiliary agent.
The composition may,be prepared in various forms for administration, including tablets, caplets, pills or dragees, or can be filled in suitable containers, such as capsules, or, in the case of suspensions, filled into bottles. As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrier mediumxe2x80x9d includes any and all solvents, diluents, or other liquid vehicle, dispersion or suspension aids, surface active agents, isotonic agents, thickening or emulsifying agents, preservatives, solid binders, lubricants and the like, as suited to the particular dosage form desired. Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Fifteenth Edition, E. W. Martin (Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa., 1975) discloses various carriers used in formulating pharmaceutical compositions and known techniques for the preparation thereof. Except insofar as any conventional carrier medium is incompatible with the antiviral compounds used in practicing the invention, such as by producing any undesirable biological effect or otherwise interacting in a deleterious manner with any other component(s) of the pharmaceutical composition, its use is contemplated to be within the scope of this invention.
In the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention, the active agent may be present in an amount of at least 0.5% and generally not more than 90% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition, including carrier medium and/or supplemental active agent(s), if any. Preferably, the proportion of active agent varies between 2-50% by weight of the composition.
Pharmaceutical organic or inorganic solid or liquid carrier media suitable for enteral or parenteral administration can be used to make up the composition. Gelatine, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, talc, vegetable and animal fats and oils, gum, polyalkylene glycol, or other known carriers or excipients for medicaments may all be suitable as carrier media or excipients.
The compounds described above may be administered using any amount and any route of administration effective for attenuating infectivity of the virus. Thus, the expression xe2x80x9camount effective to attenuate viirus infectivityxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a nontoxic but sufficient amount of the antiviral agent to provide the desired treatment of viral infection. The exact amount required will vary from subject to subject, depending on the species, age, and general condition of the individual patient, the severity of the infection, the particular antiviral agent and its mode of administration, and the like.
The antiviral compounds are preferably formulated in dosage unit form for ease of administration and uniformity of dosage. xe2x80x9cDosage unit formxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a physically discrete unit of antiviral agent appropriate for the patient to be treated. Each dosage should contain the quantity of active material calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect either as such, or in association with the selected pharmaceutical carrier medium. Typically, the antiviral compounds will be administered in dosage units containing from about 0.1 mg to about 500 mg of the antiviral agent by weight of the composition, with a range of about 1 mg to about 100 mg being preferred.
The antiviral compounds described herein may be administered as such, or in the form of a precursor from which the active agent can be derived, such as a, prodrug. A prodrug is a derivative of a compound described herein, the pharmacologic action of which results from the conversion by chemical or metabolic processes in vivo to the active compound. Prodrugs include, without limitation, esters of the compounds of Formulas I or II, above, having carboxyl or hydroxyl functionalities. Such esters may be prepared from simple or functionalized aliphatic alcohols or carboxylic acids. Such prodrugs may be prepared according to procedures well known in the field of medicinal chemistry and pharmaceutical formulation science.
The antiviral compounds may be administered orally, rectally, parenterally, such as by intramuscular injection, subcutaneous injection, intravenous infusion or the like, intracisternally, intravaginally, intraperitoneally, locally, such as by powders, ointments, drops or the like, or by inhalation, such as by aerosol or the like, depending on the nature and severity of the infection being treated. Depending on the route of administration, the compounds of the invention may be administered at dosage levels of about 0.001 to about 120 mg/kg of subject body weight per day and preferably from about 0.01 to about 30 mg/kg of subject body weight per day, one or more times a day, to obtain the desired therapeutic effect.
By way of example, a suitable dose for oral administration would be on the order of 30 mg/kg of body weight per day, whereas a typical dose for intravenous administration would be on the order of 10 mg/kg of body weight per day.
These antiviral compounds will typically be administered from 1 to 4 times a day so as to deliver the above-mentioned daily dosage. However, the exact-regimen for administration of the compounds and compositions described herein will necessarily be dependent on the needs of the individual host being treated, the type of treatment administered and the judgment of the attending medical specialist. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9chostxe2x80x9d includes both humans and animals.
In view of the inhibitory effect on viral RNA synthesis produced by the compounds used in the method of the invention, it is anticipated that these compounds will be useful not only for therapeutic treatment of virus infection, but for virus infection prophylaxis, as well. The dosages may be essentially the same, whether for treatment or prophylaxis of virus infection.